


Let Me Keep You

by Saylahvie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylahvie/pseuds/Saylahvie
Summary: The students of Hogwarts are required to submit to designation testing prior to their 7th year. How will Harry react to the revelation that he's an Omega?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	Let Me Keep You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellionRoss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HellionRoss).



> This was written for the Harmony for Essentials Gift Exchange hosted by the Harmony & Co (18+) Facebook group. All mistakes are my own as this is unbetaed and since I have a two month old baby, there definitely may be some. Sorry! A big shoutout to all of the 'essential workers' putting themselves at risk to keep things going through such a weird time.

"I can't believe we're all betas," Ron complained as the trio left the Great Hall. They'd just completed the designation test required for 7th year and Ron, as usual, was unsatisfied with his lot in life.

"I mean, I don't really want to be an omega, can you imagine?" he continued, oblivious to Harry's wince. "But a beta? Nothin special about bloody betas."

Harry remained silent, unwilling to tell his best mate that he wasn't a beta at all. He was, in fact, an omega. His tester had gone through what it meant to be an omega, the changes his body was going to go through and the precautions he'd have to take. Male omegas were increasingly rare and an unscrupulous alpha could make his life very difficult.

He wondered what made Ron think they were all beta. Was there some kind of tell he was oblivious to? Could he fake it? Hermione apparently wondered too, and unlike Harry she was unhappy to just wonder.

"What do you mean, Ron? Harry and I haven't even told you our results, what makes you think we're betas as well?"

Ron rolled his eyes lightly and when he spoke, the slightly condescending tone made Hemione narrow her eyes in annoyance. "It's obvious isn't it? The three of us have been best mates since the first train ride, if we weren't all the same we wouldn't get on like this would we?"

"Actually, most people say the basis of lasting friendships are the differences between them. Why would anyone want to spend all of their time around people with no diversity?" She was clearly in lecture mode as she wasn't even looking at them anymore, something the boys shared a knowing smirk about as they followed after her. "It's not just theoretical, look at us," she said with a gesture between them.

It was tue that they were widely varied, physically at least. Harry with his shorter broader build and tanned skin stood in contrast to Ron's fair somewhat gangly form, to say nothing of the differences in Hermione's rich deep complexion and coronet of corkscrew curls. And she, of course, was a she.

"Harry is reserved and yet somehow also rash. You're strategic but also very quick tempered. I'm self reliant but..."

"A bloody show off," Ron muttered. Harry wisely held back his snicker when he caught Hermione's glare.

"I enjoy affirmation," she sniffed at him. "All I'm saying is I think it's our differences, not our similarities, that have kept us so close. We balance one another."

Ron, not nearly as dim as people assumed, stopped cold. "Hermione, are you trying to tell us you're... an omega?"

Harry was very interested in her answer. It was pretty clear Ron didn't have a very high opinion of omegas and he didn't think he could handle both of his best friends distain.

"No, Ron. But so what if I was? There's nothing wrong with being an omega, from what I understand the bond they can share with an alpha is a rare, beautiful thing." Harry agreed in his head. His tester had stressed the dangers but he'd also impressed upon Harry how coveted an alpha/omega bond was.

"Hermione don't be daft! Sure there are benefits but do you know what happens to unclaimed omegas when they present? It's not safe! If you're an omega you've got to tell us, one of us will bond with you."

"Actually I don't have to tell you a single thing, Ronald Weasley!"

Harry tuned their squabbling out, well used to it by now. He didn't doubt they were different designations, what with the way the two had always butted heads. But that only left one option, one that made a lot of sense once Harry really thought about it.

Hermione who was strong and confident but reveled in praise. Who he and Ron followed almost unerringly, without a second thought. Who he'd been nursing a crush on since she inserted herself into their cabin on that first train ride to Hogwarts.

"...you're an alpha," he said. It was low, but it stopped their argument in its tracks. They both turned toward him, Ron looking exasperated and Hermione slightly caught out.

"Are you mental? There hasn't been a girl alpha in decades, everyone thinks they've died off. Even if they haven't, that doesn't mean she's one. Tell him, 'Mione." Ron said with a nudge to her shoulder.

"He's right."

"There see? Now wh-"

"No Ron, he's right. Harry's right."

Age had thankfully made Ron a bit more mindful of his mouth, but he still had a tendency to say the first thing that came to mind. In this case, after a shell shocked pause, it was, "Brilliant. Next you're going to tell me you're an omega."

Silence rung between them, tense and heavy, and Harry knew things were going to be very different next year.

//

Harry was sitting on the boulders down by the Black Lake when Hermione found him. Ron had eventually come to terms with their designations, but not before putting his foot in his mouth a fair few times. The train home left in a couple of hours and Harry was taking a breather from his moody best friend. It wasn't as though he'd chosen to be an omega.

Hermione though, she was always welcome company. Since they were 11 he'd felt at home in her presence. This last year or two he'd desperately wanted more, but he was still happy with the friendship she offered.

"Harry," she said once she settled beside him on the rocky outcrop, "can I ask you something blunt?"

"Don't you always?" He replied with a grin. Her straightforward personality was just one of the things he lo- really liked about her.

"Good point." He watched as she took a few calming breaths before turning to him and saying, "I'd like your permission to claim you."

"Whu... why?"

"Harry, you're coming of age soon," she told him. "Ron may be thick about a lot of things but he's right about the dangers of you being unbonded when you reach your maturity. The ministry is archaic in its handling of designations. Someone could hurt you and get away with it. They could claim you, Harry! Then you'd be stuck with them forever!"

He'd long thought that righteous fury was a good look on Hermione but it especially was when she was worked up on his behalf. He watched her pacing, unaware of when she'd stood, and thought about how often that was. Whenever there was a threat against him, percieved or otherwise, she was there to handle it. Really, he should've guessed she was an alpha from the get go with her protective nature and dominant personality.

"No Hermione," he interrupted as she started off on a tangent about the outdated policies of Wizarding Britain. "I meant, why me?"

"What do you mean, 'why you'? It's always you, Harry."

"Yeah, but..." he shuffled about, kicking a couple loose rocks into the water and watching the ripples. "I don't want you to be stuck with me just to keep me safe. It's permanent you know, the bond? You can't break it. And it's not a... platonic bond." He said with a blush creeping up his neck.

"I know. If I'm not someone you can see yourself with like that,-"

"No I can!" He blurted out, hoping he hadn't offended her. "I can. It's just, how can you know it's actually you that wants to do this and not your alpha?"

She smiled in that understanding way she'd always had, and Harry let that flame he'd been nursing for her grow a little brighter. "I am my alpha, Harry. She and I are the same. That side of me wouldn't want you if this side didn't too. And if you don't believe me, I have proof."

"What proof?"

"Neville is an omega. I've been able to smell it on him since I came of age. You as well of course, but the point remains. I love Neville as a friend and of course I want to protect him, but not in the all consuming way I do you."

Harry sat processing her words for a long moment. Had she really just admitted to wanting him? And if she'd known his designation all year, why wait until now? He asked as much and she replied simply,

"I wanted to give you time to get used to the idea. I've wanted you for years of course, but finding out how well we'd work gave me the kick I needed. Surely you've noticed the behavior this year? I've all but spelled it out for you."

Feeling very dumb, Harry went over all of the small changes in their friendship this year. The lingering touches and the hugs that felt a bit more intimate, the coy glances. "You really want... me?"

Hermiones heart broke a bit for the unloved child in him that made him wary of all affection. One day, she swore, the Dursleys would pay for how they'd treated her Harry. But for now, she had a point to prove.

Stepping into his space, Hermione cupped his jaw lightly. He barely had time to register the softness of her palm before he was being kissed for all he was worth.

She kissed like sunshine, he decided. Warm and encompassing and fully capable of scorching him where he stood. He was half inclined to let her. Just as he wrapped his arms around her waist to lose himself entirely, she broke the kiss. Instead of moving away though, she threaded her hands through his shaggy, inky hair and locked eyes with him.

"Let me have you, Harry. Let me make you mine. Mine to have, mine to protect, mine to love. Let me prove to you I'm all you'll need. Will you let me keep you?"

Really, there was never another choice for him. Who else could have fit to him so perfect, who else could see all of him like she did? There would never be anyone for him like her.

Tightening his hold on her, Harry rested his forehead on hers and whispered his answer.

"Always."


End file.
